


A whole infinite

by Cutebeast64



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hisoka is a college student and Gon a primary school student. They have been dating for a while now.</p><p>"How much do you love me then?" "Like a whole… universe…" "Then I love you like a whole infinite"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole infinite

-          So this is your school- Hisoka smirked looking around the building

-          This is it- Gon smiled walking by his side.

His heart was beating fast, as he walked inside his primary school by the side of the university student that he had started dating some months before. In normal circumstances that would have been unthinkable, but given the school festival, everyone was invited inside the building. The day he knew about it he was so happy he couldn’t contain himself, running to Hisoka’s place as soon as school finished, getting in with his own spare key really silently just to jump over a sleeping Hisoka, waking him up with his screams of joy.

Now that they were both walking down the corridor, he felt a strange happiness, seeing the man he loved in a place so personal of him. It was almost as if he were in his house or room, things clearly impossible since Mito-san hated the red haired to death, constantly badmouthing him and glaring him if they met.

And talking about Mito-san, wasn’t she the one coming with Killua at the end of the corridor?

Gon’s mouth opened in surprise and fear. That was bad, really bad. If Mito-san discovered that he had invited Hisoka, she would get angry and probably start a scene right there. Killua has probably thought about that, since he was pulling her from the arm towards them; after all he hated Hisoka too.

-          Hurry, hide there!- Gon said, pushing Hisoka into a little maintenance room in a side of the corridor

-          What’s wrong, Gon?- The red haired asked, letting the boy push him inside and close the door behind them, kneeling in the inside as the place was too little for him to be able to stand comfortably.

-          Mito-san is coming, she can’t see us here- He explained, this time whispering, as his mother came closer to the place they were hiding in.

-          Why not?- Hisoka asked in his normal tone of voice, alarming the child, who immediately covered his mouth with one of his hands

-          Shhhh, she is going to hear us- He muttered really low, making the golden eyes smile a bit

The tongue of the man left his mouth, licking with slow sensuality the palm of the little hand that covered it, getting between his fingers as he pressed his lips against the soft skin, giving the boy a pleasant jolt that transformed into a moan inside his throat. At the sound of his own voice, that Mito-san probably heard too as she turned around searching for the boy, Gon covered his own mouth with his other hand. His brown eyes asking for an explanation from the red haired, and demanding for his hand to be released, now that the man was enjoying so much by eating his fingers with lewd passion, turning his tongue like a snake around each and every little finger.

-          Hisokahh… stop it…- The boy moaned as low as he could, muffling his voice with his hand as he pressed his foot against the side of the man, trying to force the release of his hand without any good results.

-          No she is not…- Hisoka’s finally released his hand, his smile showing some really dark intentions, as he casually sealed the door with a broom, placing his hand on Gon’s waist in order to close the distance between them.

-          Hisoka- Gon tried to protest, hitting him with both his hands on the chest, keeping like that his distance- Stop it!

The little light that came from the outside fell right over Hisoka’s golden eyes, making them even more clear and seductive; the smirk got wider as the man stopped his movements, looking the child directly in the eyes.

-          Do you really want me to stop?- He asked in a teasing tone- If you are worried about someone finding us, I can promise that it won’t happen, so you don’t have to stop me. On the other hand, if you really hate it, then I’ll stop right here.

Gon bit his lower lip, frowning over that statement. Sometimes, when Hisoka said things like that he felt like he was somehow trying to manipulate the situation, which was probably a good assumption considering the wicked nature of the red haired. But that didn’t changed the fact that he was in fact, excited by the risk of the situation, wanting to play even closer to the edge of danger… And he was sure that those feelings were not induced by Hisoka, because they were a part of him way before he ever met those golden eyes that now where driving him down the path of temptation.

-          Stop- He said seriously and the red haired, smiling brightly, released his hands.

-          As you wish…- The mischievous tone of his voice tempted the black haired to forget his previous decision, but wasn’t enough for that- I just thought, you were provoking me

-          I wasn’t!- Gon said blushing a bit

-          Well, that’s a shame…- Hisoka shrugged, taking his cards out of his pocket

-          But I do… want to continue… at your place- He said, really slowly because he was completely embarrassed and nervous.

The golden eyes widened in surprise, before closing as the man laughed softly. Apparently he wasn’t expecting that either.

-          Well, then shall we go to my place when Mito-san is gone?- He whispered seductively and the boy nodded.

*~*

The moans that tried to escape his mouth got trapped once more in the game of their tongues, becoming a harsh pant, hardly overcoming the wet sound of their lips getting together again and again. That kind of hot steamy kisses that no child of his age could never experiment filled his body with electricity, as the sensation of pleasure became bigger at every touch. His little hands searching for a place to hold on, roaming the powerful naked back he had to his reach, scratching without intention the white skin below his nails.

He could feel those long cold fingers over his own, warmer skin, caressing with delight his back and chest, his legs and sides, taking pieces of clothing with every movement they made and bringing new ways of pleasure to him, who could hardly do anything but follow the rushed pace of the kiss.

The kiss broke as the man’s lips went down his chin, devouring his neck in kisses and marking his collarbones with painless bites, caressing his shoulders with his tongue and licking his nipples with passion, caressed that Gon could only reply with higher moans, tangling his fingers on the red hair that falling down with the sweat and the movement, was now over Hisoka’s face and shoulders, tickling over Gon’s chest now and then…

Following down, Hisoka’s mouth would caress every single portion of skin, every single part of his body, tasting for complete the flavor of his sweat before getting to the place that from the beginning begged for his compliment. As the moans that carried Hisoka’s name got stronger, he would open those long beautiful legs, spreading the tight entrance to lick the very insides of the child, taking him to a new way of pleasure that would make him come faster than anything else.

-          That was quick~♥- He laughed softly, licking his own lips as the boy, wore out by the incomprehensible pleasure, tried to find his breathe back, lying closer in order to kiss his cheek- Do you want to rest a bit? Want something to drink maybe? ~♦

-          But… you haven’t…came even once…Hisoka- The child mumbled turning to see him in the eyes, still reuniting enough strength to even sit down

-          That’s ok~♣ You are too tired to continue anyway- The man smiled, kissing him this time on the lips

-          I’m fine- The child suddenly got up, bringing energy from some unknown place, still panting a bit- I want to continue now

-          Don’t force yourself too much~♠- His eyes softened in tenderness- I can wait until you’ve rested-

-          I’m fine… I want you- Gon asked, caressing with his own hand Hisoka’s member

Hisoka’s little self-restrain, which he had obtained over the months of dating Gon and the feeling of wanting to protect him, all went away with that single action as if it have never been there. Like a wild beast, the man kissed the boy once more, stealing his breath as he sucked his tongue and played with his lips, his hands getting down Gon’s buns into his entrance.

Stroked by the storm of Hisoka’s caresses, Gon heartbeat raised once more, as his whole body turned into an erogenous zone that would make him twitch and scream, wrapping himself around the body of the red-haired.

The saliva dripping from his open mouth, the wet sound that came from his hips, rubbing against Hisoka’s in a rushed swing, the lube that covering Hisoka’s long fingers filled his inner walls widening them… it all made him feel hotter and needier. He wanted more, he needed more; it wasn’t enough.

-          Hisoka, hurry…- He demanded in a whim, not even knowing what to do with his own hands as the pace of everything was too fast for his mind to understand it

Lifting the boy with a smile, Hisoka put that little back against the closest wall, keeping his legs wide open as he started to penetrate him, slowly and patiently, enjoying every change in that lovely face, as he went deeper and deeper inside him.

The tight, wet insides of the boy opened to him with little effort, accompanied by moans and whines that asked him to go deeper, those little legs wrapping themselves around Hisoka’s waist and his hands holding those strong arms…

The golden eyes smiled to the sight of the boy, wet mouth wide open and brown eyes reflecting the only soft golden light that came from behind the closed curtains, giving him such an angelical expression that he couldn’t do anything but caress his cheeks and kiss his forehead with the same care he would treat his most valuable treasure.

-          Hishowka…- Gon mumbled, distorting his name as his mind was starting to get all blurry, his little hands caressing the face of the man- I lowve you…

Hisoka’s chest ached a bit, his heartbeat rising too for some unknown reason as the words came deep inside him. So love… His lips made a smile before he could even understand what he was feeling, giving him the proof of his own happiness.

-          I love you too- He replied instantly, moving his hips back and forth at the same time his lips searched for another kiss in the open mouth of the child.

The indescribable pleasure of becoming one playing with all their feelings, making them feel everything with more intensity; the warmth of their breathes, clashing as they kissed, the difference of heat in the hands that got together, the trembling of the small body as it lost strength with every new movement of the man…

Gon moaned, he couldn’t even feel his hands or toes anymore, he could only feel his waist, clashing over and over again with Hisoka’s crotch and his insides, being toured and enjoyed to the last part by the staff of the man, that rubbed at every place he liked, making the pleasure of his own crotch, that got squished between his own stomach and the hard abs of his lover, seem less important.

Hisoka smiled, licking and biting the skin he had to his reach, not having enough of the delicious taste of the boy, not of the feel of his skin, not of the tight warmth of his insides. For he wanted so much more, his penetrations got harder, stronger, longer and deeper; making the boy squeeze him even more as he searched for his good spots, feeling a double pleasure from both the physical contact and the pleasure moans that affirmed a well-done job on his side…

-          I love you…- He said once more, just because he wanted to feel that sensation of completeness filling his chest, and the child smiled

-          I… love you…Hisoka- The soft reply, interrupted by expressions of pleasure sounded like a celestial melody to his ears

He rushed as he got to the last spurt, moving faster, deeper, his lips searching for a kiss as his lower part got to the sweeter point of the insides of the child, making him lost his mind, only able of following the pace of his kiss. With a bit of pressure the boy came once more, tightening so bad around him that he could hardly restrain himself for another two thrusts before coming too, deep inside the little body that had taken him.

Almost as exhausted as the child, Hisoka carried his little lover to the bed, letting his own body fall there too just by his side… He was fully satisfied, which had been something really difficult to achieve from some years.

-          Hisoka…- The child crawled closer to him, his body exhausted but his face showing a sparkling smile-

With that soft smile decorating his face, the boy let himself fall over his lover’s chest, looking from there, with his big deep brown eyes right at Hisoka’s eyes.

-          Do you really love me?- He asked with a tired voice that contrasted with the strong light of his eyes

-          Yes, I do- he smiled, caressing the black hair of the boy

-          Like really, really?

-          Yes- He replied once more, playing with that strong hair

-          A lot or a bit?

-          A lot-

-          How much of a lot?- He asked once more, his eyes closing a bit as he yawned

-          A lot like in a whole galaxy-

-          Then… I love you more than you love me…- Gon affirmed, his eyes closing once more, really slowly

-          How much do you love me then?-

-          Like a whole… universe…-

-          Then I love you like a whole infinite-

-          Then I….- Gon finally started to fell asleep- love you… like two…infini…

The deep and calm breathing of the boy told him that he was already asleep. Hisoka couldn’t prevent a smile forming in his lips at the sight of that little body, cuddling over him.

-          Baka, nothing is bigger than the whole infinite- He mumbled softly, caressing the little boy as he himself started to fall asleep.


End file.
